Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for aquaponics and greenhouse technologies, and more particularly to systems and methods for solar greenhouse aquaponics and black soldier fly (BSF) composter and auto fish feeder, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, aquaponics and greenhouse systems have been developed. However, such systems typically are lacking in effective incorporation of greenhouse and fish feeding systems for the aquaponics, in an efficient and cost-effective manner.